megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Man Races to the Rescue
Quick Man Races to the Rescue is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler starring Quick Man. Quick Man takes on the Quick Fiends sent by the same Evil Energy Mega Man and Duo faced back in Mega Man 8. Quick Man starts out with his Quick Boomerang. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Quick Man sits up after being rebuilt.} Text It was a few years after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away. Text Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, so past Robot Masters were being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Text One of them was Quick Man. {Quick Man with some police robots.} Text Quick Man was using his speed to help fight crime. {A purple meteor lands.} Text One day, a strange meteor landed. {The Quick Fiends emerge, with a purplish skull behind them.} Text A group of evil robots, known as the Quick Fiends, emerged, and a purplish skull-like image appeared behind them. {Close up of Quick Man} Quick Man: I recognize that! That's the Evil Energy Rock faced when he was Mega Man! I'm gonna take them out as quick as me! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Giant Laser (his stage in Mega Man 2--the force beams are off) Boss: Laser Joe (Sniper Joe with laser beam; attack after he misses a shot) Stage Select (the Quick Fiends) QF Scorcher {Flame themed boss} * Weapon: Quick Burn (like a classic Mega Man version of Speed Burner from Mega Man X2) * Weakness: Marine Chain QF Dynamite {Bomb themed boss} * Weapon: Turbo Bomb (a very quick version of Commando Bomb from Mega Man 10) * Weakness: Quick Burn ** (Boss also has flying machine) QF Atlantis {Water themed boss} * Weapon: Marine Chain (similar to Laser Trident, but with a chain attached) * Weakness: Swift Shadow QF Landslide {Stone themed boss} * Weapon: Bowling Boulder (a large spherical boulder rolling on the floor) * Weakness: Turbo Bomb QF Hurricane {Wind themed boss} * Weapon: Super Tornado (similar to Tengu Man's Tornado Hold, but moves along the floor) * Weakness: Bowling Boulder QF Eclipse {Shadow themed boss} * Weapon: Swift Shadow (shadow of Quick Man (or whoever uses it) homes in on target) * Weakness: Hyperspeed Beam QF Luminous {Light themed boss} * Weapon: Hyperspeed Beam (weapon version of the force beam) * Weakness: Cloth Shield (can block the beams without dissolving) ** (Boss also has submarine) QF Calico {Cloth-themed boss (this would be a shield weapon)} * Weapon: Cloth Shield (a shield weapon) * Weakness: Super Tornado Final Stage The Final Stage is called the Evil Energy Monument Evil Energy Monument 1: Statue Garden Boss: Slate Devil (weak to Turbo Bomb; hit eye when open) Evil Energy Monument 2: Entrance Shaft Descent Boss: Hot Head Guardian (weak to Marine Chain) Evil Energy Monument 3: Caverns in Mountain Boss: Quartzite Mecha Dragon (weak to Swift Shadow--hit head) Evil Energy Monument 4: Security Hall Boss: Shooter Piko (basically Piko Piko Master with plasma shots; just use default Quick Boomerangs) Evil Energy Monument 5: Main Lab {Boss Rush} Boss: Evil Energy Super Tank (weak to Quick Burn--hit dome on turret) Evil Energy Monument 6: Plateau (it's nighttime here) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Flash Man Clone (weak to Turbo Bomb) --Form 2: Evil Energy Giant (almost looks like Gamma from Mega Man 3, but with a different head and face; weak to Hyperspeed Beam--hit third eye in forehead) Category:Conceptual fan games